1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable necktie, particularly to a necktie of which the one side comprises a folding means, whereby the end part of a necktie is transformed to present new sense of beauty or the necktie dangled is folded in short when a wearer washes his hands or playes a simple sport to make the action simplier and easier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the end part of a necktie is formed with two obliques of an inverse triangle and hangs down to the wearer's waist in wearing, which is a conventional shape and using state.
However, the above conventional necktie has problems that it can not change the form and the shape or control the length thereof in wearing.
In addition, the above necktie has some problems that when a wearer washes his hands or works and is bending, the necktie is caught by his hand, the end part of the necktie touches on a washstand or water splashes on it and makes spots so that the wearer feels inconvenient.
Also in playing the sports such as the billiards, a wearer bends at his waist, at this time, the necktie hangs down and is in contact with a billiard table or a billiard ball so that the wearer folds the necktie putting it into his shirt.